


wedding gown

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers for 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: (May be rewritten)"...like the old wedding gown..."





	wedding gown

For all his talk of commitment issues, there's a wedding gown tucked in the very back of Juno's closet, hidden so well not even our favorite detective could find it (that is, if he hadn't memorized exactly where it is, unintentionally or not. 

 

Though, perhaps that wedding gown symbolizes the beginning of those commitment issues. 

 

It's made from a creamy fabric, crafted from synthetic silk, but Juno used to pretend it was made from the real thing. 

 

This wedding dress is faded, much like many of Juno's hopes and dreams, not to mention the person who was meant to wear it. 

  
Most wounds heal, however much they scar, and perhaps one day, our dearest Juno Steel will go hunting through his closet, for a different purpose other than to ruminate on the scarred past and lost future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
